Catholic Church
The Catholic Church is an organisation supposedly dedicated to following the ideals of God, but are in fact followers of the teachings of the Super-Ancient Beings and devout servants of the Four Legendary Kingdom. Fictional History Early History At some point in the ancient past, the Catholic Church was formed out of a group of sun cult worshipers who served the Four Legendary Kingdoms (primarily the Kingdom of Land) as devoted followers called the Cult of Amun Ra. While the Cult began preaching their own ideals of monotheism to the population, their highest-ranking members were entrusted with many of the secrets the Four Kingdoms had learned from the Super-Ancient Beings. Over the next several millennia, the Cult of Amun Ra evolved into the Catholic Church, and the vast majority of the organisation and its followers remained unaware of the Four Kingdoms' existence or of the falsehood of their religion, coming to revere a singular God and worship Jesus Christ as a messiah. The only ones who knew the truth of their organisation's reason for being were a select few highly initiated members. Over the years of the Church's existence, several splinter factions grew out of the organisation, such as Opus Dei and the Order of the Omega (though the latter group was know to the world as the Fraternal Order of St. Paul), all of whom who had slight differences in their beliefs and goals. At some point during the reign of the Ottoman Empire, an embassy for the Catholic Church was established in Constantinople. Cardinal Cardoza was sent by the Pope to be the embassy's ambassador. It was during this period of history that King Henry VIII of England disavowed the Church's teachings and ostracized them. The Tournament . After The Tournament . Jack West Jr and the Hero's Helmet In 1994, the Opus Dei faction of the Catholic Church sent five of its men to retrieve a mysterious "keyblade" known by most as the Knife of Osiris from its resting place in a brick of the Temple of Dendur. As Opus Dei's men began driving away from the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art with the Knife on a firetruck, Jack West Jr grappled with one of the false firemen, and saw the mark of Opus Dei tattooed on his wrist, leading him to wonder what the Catholic Church wanted with the Knife. As the rest of the false firemen approached St. Patrick's Cathedral, a man in a trench coat ambushed them and took the Knife, telling the group that the "keyblade" belonged to his master rather than Opus Dei or the Church. Before Seven Ancient Wonders . Seven Ancient Wonders . Between Seven Ancient Wonders and The Four Legendary Kingdoms In 2007, while Jack was at an intelligence briefing at Pine Gap, Ricardo Mendoza was noted to have been made del Piero's replacement. The briefing stated that Mendoza was visiting the leaders of many countries on the behalf of Benedict, indicating the Church was mobilising once more. As the team were researching the Five Greatest Warriors, Lachlan Adamson pointed out that as the final date to lay the Sixth Pillar fell on the Dual Equinox during Easter. Given the apocalyptic ramifications if they failed, Lachlan noted that despite the Church's silence since Giza, they were likely to be watching their mission very closely. The Four Legendary Kingdoms . The Three Secret Cities . Members of the Church During 1546 *Brother Raul of Seville *Jesuit Ignatius de Loyola *Cardinal Cardoza *Cardinal Farnese Present Era *Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza *Father Francisco del Piero *Opus Dei **Five False Firemen *Order of the Omega / Fraternal Order of St. Paul **High Brother Ezekiel Followers of the Catholic Faith During 1546 *Sinon *Brunello *Marianna *Benicio Former Followers of the Catholic Faith *Pietro Present Era *Cieran Kincaid *Victor Vargas *Mauricio Corazon Former Followers of the Catholic Faith *Max Epper *Liam Kissane *Zoe Kissane Goals . Trivia . Category:Faction Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Tournament Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities